a broken heart
by MISSGlenice
Summary: tamao is heartbroken when Yoh n Anna announces their wedding... Major Horoxtamao
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Everyone, I've got something to announce... Anna and I are getting married..." Yoh said to the other shamans sitting at the table.

"Really! Well the two finally tying the knot! I guess that I will be on the guest list?" Horo Horo, asked the soon-to-be groom asking the obvious

"But every one here seems to be invited. But the guest list can be rewritten, right Yoh?" Anna said to her fiancée, watching the Aniu turning pale.

"NOOOO! You can't do this, Yoh! Please!" Horo pleaded his friend.

"Er... Of course!" Yoh said, earning himself a death glare from Anna, "not that I'm in charge, but let's not put him off the list."

"He... So have you chosen the date?" Ren asked Yoh.

"Oh... its on the ninth of August..." Anna answered him.

"Ah... I'll make dessert, for this special day!" Tamao said cheerfully, but with a hint of sadness, which no one had noticed except Horo Horo.

_Tamao... she'll be so hurt... she has done so much for Yoh... but it's gone unnoticed... And now... Yoh is getting married and the bride is not her...i better go and check on her..._ Horo horo thought.

"Tamao... Are you in here?" Horo horo said as he entered the kitchen, where Tamao was supposed to be in preparing dessert.

_Sob sob... sob sob... _He heard sobbing sounds from other end of the kitchen, there she was... Crying her heart out...

"Tamao... Why are you crying?" He sat down beside and put an arm around Tamao.

"Huh... I'm not crying! What are you doing here?" Tamao said in her futile attempts to hide her tears.

"You were crying... does it have to do with Yoh getting married?" Horo asked and got an answer from Tamao, who had buried her face in his chest.

"You don't have to answer..." Horo horo said softy.

"He's not the only guy in the world, you know... there are many others... there's no need to sacrifice a forest for a tree... pick another tree to groom... there are so many trees to choose from ... he whispered to Tamao.

"But... but I liked Yoh so much... and he didn't even notice me..." Tamao sobbed.

"Well he's taken now... there's no changing it..."

"But I don't think I can feel for someone... the way I feel for him..."

"You've got to try... if you don't try... you'll never know if any one else had felt the same way to you... the way you are to Yoh..." Horo horo said talking to Tamao looking deep into her eyes, causing her to blush to the shade of a lobster.

"Why don't we go back in... you still haven't start the dessert you promised to the rest..." Horo Horo said in his usual tone.

"Greedy Guts." Tamao teased, laughing a bit.

"What can I say... I'm guilty!" Horo horo said flashing a childish grin.

"Do I look I've been crying?"

"Why... when I see you... I wonder if there's been a flood, which did happen." Horo Horo said thoughtfully.

"Hrmm... May be a bit of powder should do the trick." Tamao said, whipping out a compact.

"You have use makeup!" Horo was shocked.

"Sometimes... I only own a lipstick or two and this," Tamao said, pointed to the compact in her hands, "Anna has way, way, way more than I do..."

"WOW!" Horo Horo was shocked at the information.

"Come on... help me choose what to cook..." Tamao dragged Horo Horo in to the kitchen.

end


	2. the asking of a possible date?

**Chapter 2**

"Mmmm... You make the best dessert, Tamao... isn't that right, Yoh?" Horo moaned as he polished off the cake that Tamao had made to celebrate the announcement that Yoh had made earlier on.

"Well... you ate all of it... we didn't even get to eat one piece of it..." Yoh said sweating-dropping (you know... those type in the anime).

"So sorry, Yoh-sama... I'll go bake another one..." Tamao muttered, careful to avoid Yoh's gaze.

"No need, Tamao... When you are done that Aniu will eat it also... its will be a waste of money for the ingredients and a total waste of time" Anna said as she got up to leave the room.

"H...hai, Anna-sama..." came the meek reply.

"Tamao..."

"Ile Horo Horo-Kun?" tamo said not turning to face the Aniu.

"Erm... How do I say it?"

"Just said it..." Tamao had turned around to face the Aniu, making him more nervous than ever.

"Well... it just that... well... You know the movie 'Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban' right...? Well, I just... Pirika and I wanted to see it today... but Ren asked her out for a date (Yes people... Ren asked Pirika for a date... 'without' Horo Horo freaking out or killing Ren... besides I like thing to be as 'peaceful' as possible)... and I got the tickets already... and the rest aren't free... Yoh is training... Anna will kill me if I did ask her... Chocolove is thinking of more bad jokes to torture us... Ryu is looking for his 'best place'... Fuast would kill me cause that going with me to the movies would mean leaving Eliza behind... Lyserg is with Jeanne... so that leaves me with you... so would you go with me?" Horo Horo blabbered out.

"Okay! I've been wanting to catch that movie too... so what time?"

"Nine o'clock... I'll wait for you here at eight fifteen okay?"

"Hai!"

Horo Horo mentally said to himself, "You scored man! Well done!"


	3. I'm not going on a date pirika!

**Chapter** 3

" WHAT! ONI-CHAN ASKED YOU FOR A DATE!"

"Calm down, Pirika... it's not a date... it's a replacement for a ticket... besides aren't we talking about what you're wearing to your dinner date with Ren?" Tamao said blushing furiously red as she faced the bed clothed with skirts, blouses and dresses, in the room which the two were sharing.

"I see... but after we find my outfit... we're finding you one too!" Pirika said flopping down on the floor.

"Huh? For what? Hey! What about this baby-T and this mini-skirt!" Tamao had turned around to show her blossom friend the outfit she had picked for her.

"Nah... And don't try to change the subject... how about this dress, Tammy?" Pirika picked up a pink dress that end at the knees.

"I don't think dresses are for me but it'll look good on you!" Tamao had peered at the colour which was identical to the colour of her hair and decided that it was too dark a pink.

"Hrm... you're right... I'll go try it on...And don't even try to sneak off!" Pirika shouted from the private toilet in the room.

"Okay I'm wearing this! Now for yours..." Pirika popped out of the toilet.

"What! I don't need an outfit... I can go out with Horo Horo in this!" Tamao protested pointed to her usual t-shirt and long pants.

"Nope! I never let someone like you out on a date without a good outfit! Especially if she could be my sister-in-law!" Pirika smiled happily as she picked out outfits for Tamao.

"I AM NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH HORO HORO!" Tamao yelled at Pirika.

"Okay, fine a replacement for a ticket... How about this skirt and this blouse.?" Pirika said showing Tamao a pale pink blouse and a skirt with small pink flower petals.

"Go try it on! Go on!" Pirika had ushered Tamao into the dressing room.

"Wow! You look good in that! Well... we've got you your outfit! Oh my! Its seven fifteen already! Ren'll be here any minute now! No! You have to go with my oni-chan in that, Tammy! Ponchi! Konchi! You two better make sure she doesn't change out of that or else I'll ask Anna for her _youknowwhat_..." Pirika ordered the two sprits as she hurried down the stairs.

"PIRIKA! REN"S HERE!" a voice (namely Ryu) "YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE OR HORO HORO GONNA DROWN HIM IN 101 RLUES TO GO OUT WITH HIS SISTER!"

"Hai..."

"There's no need to..." Tamao started.

"Yes there's a need... gotta go or oni-chan wil drown Ren!" Pirika said before disappearing downstairs.


	4. this feeling

**Chapter 4**

Tamao shivered as she waited under the air-condition for Horo Horo to buy get the popcorn.

_I really should've worn a jacket…this blouse Pirika picked for me is really thin…I really should… oh! Horo Horo's back!_

"I got the popcorn! Let's go in!" Horo Horo said carelessly draping his arm over Tamao's arms.

"Okay… I hope the movie isn't too scary…" Tamao said biting her lip shivering a bit when they entered the theatre.

"Are you cold, Tamao?" Horo Horo had noticed Tamao shiver.

"Yeah, a bit…" Tamao answered running her hands over the exposed surface of her arms.

"Here, take my jacket…" Horo Horo took off his jacket and draped it over Tamao, "I don't feel cold at all… so you have it before you catch a cold…"

"T..Thanks, Horo Horo…" Tamao said as they found their seat and sat down.

"Never mind that now… the movie is starting!" he replied as he settled in his seat.

"All right… pass the popcorn will you… put it in the middle…" Tamao ordered.

"Hrmp…" Horo Horo had tried to stuff the whole carton of popcorn into his mouth, earning him a glare from Tamao.

"NOOOOOOO!" came from the big screen, Harry was trying to fight off all the Demontors off but to no avail.

Gasps could be heard from all over the whole theatre, including from Tamao. Horo Horo stole a glance at Tamao.

_She's so beautiful tonight…she looks so beautiful even when she's afraid…_Horo Horo thought to himself.

"Wow! Its was so nice… I loved it!" Tamao gushed as the two exited the theatre.

"Yeah… Oh no! It's raining!" Horo Horo answered as they approached the exit.

"Oh dear… how do we get back! It's getting so late…" Tamao said as she peered out.

"Looks like we'll have to stay out there… the place is closing…" Horo Horo pointed out.

"It's cold out here… and the rain isn't stopping…" Tamao wrapped herself in the jacket Horo Horo had offered.

"Maybe Kororo can help?... Kororo!" Horo Horo called out.

"Koroko!"

"OVERSOUL! ICE!" Horo Horo integrated Kororo into his snowboard.

"Come on! Hop on!" Horo Horo extended his hand to help Tamao up his Board, "Hold on tight, Tamao!"

"Yikes!" Tamao shrieked as they sped off on a slide made out of ice. ( like from the Increidibles.) Tamao grabbed Horo Horo waist tightly as they speed off blushing.

_Weird how I feel at ease when I'm with Horo Horo… it feels like when I'm with Yoh…_

_NO! You cannot think about Yoh! He's Anna's! _


	5. erm

**Chapter 5**

"Dinner's ready, Anna-sama," Tamao said meekly as Anna walked into the kitchen.

"Good, go get everyone... I need ask them something..." Anna said as she grabbed a bottle of orange juice and left.

"Hai!"

"Dinner's ready, Horo Horo," Tamao knocked the door that Horo Horo was staying in.

"Arigatou!" Horo Horo said as he left.

"Hey... Erm... thanks for the ride on your snowboard yesterday..." Tamao said as she left to call the rest.

"Alright then... We need to ask something." Anna said as she placed her clean bowl on the table.

"What now!" Ren said grumpily, putting down his bowl.

"Well...Anna and I have decided to ask Tamao and Horo Horo for our Best Man and Bride's Maid... so..." Yoh said looking over to the glutton and the pink-hair girl.

"Hai..." Tamao said, looking down.

"Alright! I'm not off the guest list! YOOHOOO!" Horo Horo yelled.

"We could ask Ren to replace you..." Anna started.

"NOOOO!"

"Fine..." Tamao said.

"Tamao... Are you alright?" Horo Horo asked as he came into the kitchen.

"I don't know... I mean... I love him... but now... I'm supposed to see with my own eyes him getting married... I don't know... don't know..." Tamao, threw herself into Horo Horo's arms and began crying.

"Tamao... don't fret... I mean... you could don't do it... you know..." Horo Horo said stroking her pink hair.

"I don't know... I love him so much... I'm so confused... I want to wish them happiness... but I love him so much... and she...she's my best friend... since young... but now..." Tamao wept.

"Hush... hush... It's no use crying... they are getting married now matter what... they are engaged... you and I both know it..." Horo Horo said, tightening his grip on her.

"I know... but... Oh! Ren!" Tamao cried, leaping away from Horo Horo when she saw the Chinese boy.

"So... this is what you two were doing... disappearing... Tamao... you know... you're too good for Yoh... so don't be sad... and I feel like eating some Chinese food!" Ren said, as he surveyed the couple blushing faces, took a bottle of milk from the fridge and left.

"So... feeling better... I think Ren would really like it if you make Chinese for breakfast tomorrow... well then... I got to go... bye" Horo Horo said, leaving Tamao alone to digest what her two friends said.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu... Horo Horo... Ren..."

"Eh.. we're having Chinese today for breakfast?" Ryu said as he entered the dinning room with most of the people eating already.

"Hai, Ryu-san! I came across a Chinese recipe book so I decided to make some... it's called erm... Dia Xi I think..." Tamao said exiting from the kitchen.

"It's Dian Xin, Tamao... But... it's good... better then all my 33 cooks in my house in China..." Ren said.

"Hrm... not bad, Tamao..." Yoh said as he finished his weight-lifting for the time-being.

"Oh!" Tamao said, blushing.

"Tamao!"

"Kimi kowai atashi!" Tamao yelled at Horo Horo.

"Gomen ne, Tamao!" Horo Horo apologized.

"Never mind… what did you look for me anyways?" Tamao asked, cleaning her hands.

"Oh… erm… well… just checking..." Horo Horo said, feeling out of place.

"Okay then..." Tamao said, before going back to washing the dishes.

_What was I thinking... that's was a perfect time! Damn Horo Horo... just ask her already! _Horo Horo thought furious at himself.


	6. white flowers

**Chapter 6**

Tamao was talking on the phone, helping Anna to get ready the flowers needed for the wedding.

"Hello, this is Funbari Flower Shop! What can I do f or you?" the voice on ht eother end said.

"Erm... I need to order flowers for a wedding... erm..." Tamao said meekly.

"Okay... could you wait for a while... I'll get something to take down your order..." The person said, putting down the phone.

"Okay... I'm back... What your name, Miss... we need your name to get the delivery correct..." The other person said.

"Erm... my name is Tamao Tamamura... the wedding is for a Anna Kyouma and Asakura Yoh... erm..." Tamao said, gulping down hard as she said the last few words.

"Tamao? Is that you? I'm Sliva! How come Yoh didn't send me a invitation to the wedding?" Sliva said over the phone.

"Erm.. because we didn't have your address?" Tamao said, relieved that it was Sliva she was talking to.

"Oh... Well... let's get to your order then... what did you want to get?" Sliva said.

'Erm... ( okay people... get your imagination here... didn't know what flowers were there... ja ne!) that's about it... yah... could you send get those ready on the 9th of August, that's when Anna and Yoh are holding their wedding... about the place... erm... we're not sure... so... we'll tell you when Anna decides..." Tamao said.

"Okay... By the way, tell Horo Horo that the white roses he order are here... tell him to pick it up soon..." Sliva said, then hung up.

"Oh..." Tamao felt a sinking feeling.

_Why am I feeling like this... it feels like when I see Anna and Yoh together... Why do I care who he's buying those roses for! _Tamao thought, then proceeded to the training hall, where Horo Horo was training, to tell him what Sliva said.

"Horo Horo-kun? Are you there?" Tamao asked meekly, as she open the door to the Training Hall.

"Aa... I'm here..." Horo Horo said, as he placed down the weights, bared-back.

"Oh... erm... Sliva asked me to tell you...erm... that the white roses you ordered... had arrived... and asked you to pick it up..." Tamao said, trying hard to hide her tomato-red face, when she saw Horo Horo's naked chest.

"Okay... thanks..." Horo Horo said, turning back to lifting his weights.

"Erm... Horo Horo? Can I ask you something?..." Tamao asked shyly.

"Okay... what did you want to ask?" Horo Horo replied, his back still turn against Tamao.

"Erm... nothing..." Tamao said, leaving quickly.

"Okay..."

_I must be mad! Why do I want to know who he was going to give the white roses for!_

_**Because you like him!**_

_I don't like him!_

**_Fine... you'll regret not asking him... plus... white roses represent eternal love..._**

_So what if I ask him?_

_**At least you're dropping a hint that you like him... **  
I'm telling you that... I DO NOT LIKE HORO HORO USUI!_

_**Whatever you say... but you won't bluff me..**_

_What do you mean..._

_**You cannot bluff yourself...**_

"Tamao? Are you alright?"

Tamao snapped out of her trance and looked who had been calling her name, "Oh! It's you, Ren!"

"Yeah... are you alright?" Ren asked with caution.

"Sure! I've got to go find Anna to tell her that I've ordered the flowers and that Sliva's coming too!" Tamao said, turning her back to Ren.

"Fine... Where's that Horo no Baka? I need to ask him something!" Ren called after her.

"I saw him in the training hall!" Tamao yelled.

"What's wrong with her?" Ren said to himself as he left to find Horo Horo.


End file.
